Crazy Reality
by Greatbakafiredevil
Summary: Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, le titre, c'est "Folle Réalité"! Ca résume parfaitement notre "modeste petit délire" ! Lol!


Crazy reality

Où vous apprendrez comment Sanzo et Co débarquent dans la réalité

et ce qu'il en résulte face à deux fanfikeuses folles à lier !

Flo : Saiyuki genre très très très ... Laure : Tu finis de radoter, là ?! Flo (finissant) : ... OOC. Situation ? Ahem ! Voyons voir ... suite à une « correspondance » entretenue par SMS pendant le cours on ne peut plus chiant de certains profs ... je ne dirai pas qui mais, ils devraient se reconnaître sans problème, j'ai eu cette idée ! Au lieu de la perdre, autant la mettre par écrit, non ? C'est quoi ces regards sceptiques, là ?

Disclaimer :

Flo : Les persos du manga Gensomaden Saiyuki ne nous appartiennent pas ! Ouin ! (Torrent de larmes)

Laure (me tapotant l'épaule) : C'est bien ! T'as fini par le reconnaître ! Y a du progrès !

Flo (ne renonçant pas) : Je me contenterai des persos des OAV ! Ch'uis pas exigeante !

Laure (du ton du prof patient ou d'Hakkai ! Lol !) : Ils appartiennent à ...

Flo (hystérique) : MOI !

Laure (imitant, avec succès, Sanzo !) : ... Kazuya Minekura, baka !

Devant l'appart de Laure (ou plutôt devant son immeuble !),

Flo : C'est le numéro combien, son appart, déjà ? Qu'y puis-je ? A part les dates historiques, les chiffres et moi, on est fâchés ! Bref ... revenons à l'histoire après cet aparté !

Flo (tiltant) : Le 6 !

J'appuie sur le ch'tit bouton. Pas de réponse ! Soupir ! Alllleeez ! On rappuie en insistant cette fois ! Un grésillement puis, une voix se fait entendre.

Laure : Oui ? (Criant brusquement) TA GUEULE !

Flo : ... (Avec la voix d'outre tombe qui tue) C'est Flo : J' crois pas que tu veuilles savoir ce qu'elle te dit, ma gueule !?

Laure : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, elle est susceptible !

Laure (avec un soupir) : C'est pas à toi que je parlais, Flo !

BOUM !

Silence entrecoupé par ...

Laure : VOUS FAITES CHIER A LA FIN !

Flo (cette fois avec une toute petite voix) : Je peux repasser plus tard, si tu veux. Ca pose pas de problème ! (Tu m'étonnes !)

Laure (sadique) : Tu déconnes, j'espère ? Autant que je ne sois pas la seule à subir.

La communication laisse place au BIP (sonore !) qui indique que la porte peut (Enfin !) s'ouvrir (Non ? C'est vrai ?).

J'entre ou pas ? Pfff ! Au point où j'en suis, autant y aller. Faut grimper les marches, gauche puis, tout droit au fond du couloir.

RE – BOUM !

2ème édition ! P'têtre que je ferai mieux de rebrousser chemin finalement ?

Pas d'bol ! La porte s'ouvre et laisse passer une Laure pour la moins échevelée qui m'attrape sans ménagement et me tire à l'intérieur de sa « grotte » !

Flo (mdr ; Flo : C'est pas NRJ, pour précision ! Lol !) : Tu t'es coiffée avec un pétard, ce matin ?

Un regard noir me tint lieu de réponse suivi de ...

? : Tiens ! Une comique !

Flo (tournant la tête vers la droite) : Tu t'es vu, espèce de ... de ... de ...

Mode « blocage momentané du cerveau » enclenché.

Constatons ensemble l'étendue des « dégâts » occasionnés, hormis ceux de ma cervelle déficiente : Goku dévalise, à la vitesse de l'éclair, le contenu du frigo de Laure ; Gojyo a le nez fourré dans ses sous – vêtements Flo : Comment savoir que c'est lui vu qu'on ne voit pas son visage ? Facile à deviner ! Les cheveux pourpres qui dépassent du placard et ... il n'y a qu'un pervers dans la bande ! Gojyo : FLO ! ; Hakkai va de l'un à l'autre pour les calmer sans succès ! ; Sanzo, les lunettes sur le nez (Flo (extasiée) : Il a de ces yeux ! Améthystes ! Trop beau ! Laure : Pour une fois que c'est pas moi ! SBIM ! Laure : Trop d' « émotions » et une Flo évanouie, une !, joue une partie de mah-jong en solo (Flo : J'ai appris qu'on ne pouvait y jouer qu'à quatre mais, bon, pour les besoins de ma fic, je suis sûre que les gentils lecteurs comprendront. Ne ?)

Sanzo (posant ses lunettes sur le lit) : Espèce de ?

Flo (se reprenant tant bien que mal) : Espèce de, de, de MOINE !

Gojyo (sortant de sa « fouille archéologique ») : T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

Flo (agacée et enlevant son bras de sur les épaules) : Non ! Même toi, t'arrives pas à lui latter la gueule alors ... ECRASE !

Sanzo : Elle a déjà remarqué que je suis un moine, ça tient du miracle, faut pas trop lui en demander, non plus !

Laure reste atterrée (Laure : Ca va se payer ! Flo : Je te le fais pas dire !), Gojyo pouffe, Sanzo esquisse un sourire satisfait (Flo : qui va pas durer !), Goku et Hakkai sont encore à côté. SPAF ! Une télécommande, à défaut d'autre chose, fait connaissance avec l'arrière du crâne de Sanzo.

Une seconde chrono plus tard.

CLIC ! Je me retrouve avec un Smith & Wesson, collé sur ma tempe.

Laure (agitant les bras dans tous les sens ; Flo : Comment elle fait ? Imaginez, dans GTO, Eikichi Onizuka qui imite involontairement Doraemon – Pas vrai, Muraï ? – ou, dans le tome 9 de Devil Devil, Sôma qui, sa lettre d'amour à la main, croit que personne ne vient au rendez – vous quand, par la suite, Fennel lui mit le feu aux fesses ... au sens propre ! C'est exactement ça, vous avez compris ! Laure (suspicieuse) : Tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule, par hasard ? Flo (« innocente ») : Moi ? Non ! Jamais !) : La tues pas ...

Flo (des paillettes plein les yeux) : Oh ! Mon amie !

Laure (continuant) : ... pas ici ! (Se parlant à elle – même, monologuant donc !) Va y avoir du sang partout et qui va encore tout nettoyer ? C'est moi ! Ah non, alors !

Flo (sombre) : Je retire ce que j'ai dit !

Je me rendis compte qu'un certain flingue n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Flo (ton docte) : D'après Freud, les mecs, avec des flingues, ont des GROS problèmes avec leur virilité. Tu savais ça ?

Silence de mort interrompu par ...

Gojyo (écroulé de rire) : BWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Elle est trop bonne, celle – là ! Flo : Moi ou la blague ? (Silence consterné de Laure) J'ai rien dit ! Laissez tomber ! (Devant un regard foudroyant de Sanzo) Je vais retourner à mes occupations, moi !

Flo (continuant son délire) : Apparemment, non ! (Voyant le « Haut » moine sans réaction ; Sanzo : Flo ! Flo (continuant à taper sur son clavier comme si de rien était) : Hmm ? Sanzo : Pourquoi « Haut » entre guillemets ? Flo (se faisant toute petite) : Pour rien ! Sanzo : J'VAIS TE BUTER ! Flo : Mais vi, c'est ça, Sanzo – chan !) Je te charriais ! (Tapotant mon index contre mes lèvres en réflexion ... intense ; Sanzo (doutant) : C'est possible ? Flo : CREVE ! Sanzo : Plagiaire !) Enfin, Freud a vraiment dit ça mais ...

Sanzo (des flammes plein les yeux) : J'VAIS LA BUTER ! (Flo : Je plagie mais, je ne radote pas au moins, le vieux ! Sanzo : Dis – moi : qui a eu 22 ans ? Flo (l'imitant) : Dis – moi : qui a déjà 23 ans ? Sanzo (râlant) : Groumph ! Flo : Victoire !)

Flo (tenant son flingue entre deux doigts) : Sans « ceci », ça va être dur, tu crois pas ?

Profitant de son précédent état comateux et oubliant fortuitement qu'il était un tueur aguerri, je m'étais « servie » !

Sanzo (le baffeur à la main) : Ah, ouais ?

Flo (reculant) : Glp ! Les hommes ne frappent pas les femmes !

Sanzo (avançant donc !) : D'après toi, je ne suis pas un homme donc, ...

Flo : Re – Glp ! (Chouinant) C'est pas moi, c'est Freud !

Et encore une excuse à la con à mon actif ! Mourir lapidée par un éventail, je crois pas que ce soit arrivé à beaucoup, ça ! Snif !

Hakkai (arrivant et soupirant devant la « scène » qui se joue devant lui) : Heureusement que Laure est venue me chercher !

Flo (étouffant simultanément Laure et Hakkai) : Mes sauveurs !

Hakkai (reprenant son souffle) : Sanzo ! Range cet éventail !

Devant le regard mécontent de son interlocuteur, je souris béatement. Quand ...

Hakkai (à moi) : Flo ! Rends – lui son arme !

Flo/Sanzo : MAIEUH !

Se fusillant du regard pour finalement se tourner le dos.

Sanzo : Idiote !

Flo : Abruti !

Pestant tous les deux, cette « gentille » crise d'animosités aurait pu durer longtemps.

Laure (désespérant) : ...

Hakkai (au bord d'une crise d'un autre genre : de nerfs !) : TOUT DE SUITE !

Goku (une pomme dans la bouche) : Qu'est che qui che pache encore ?

Hakkai, converti en maître d'école furieux devant deux élèves dissipés ; Laure esquisse un sourire devant les airs penauds qu'arboraient Sanzo et son ennemie d'un instant tandis que Gojyo fourre de plus belle son nez dans un tiroir.

Goku (me voyant) : T'es qui, toi ?

Sanzo (le retour du baffeur infernal !) : Et la politesse, con de singe !

Flo (interceptant la future arme du crime et la confisquant d'autorité) : Tu sais de quoi tu parles, con de moine ! (A Goku, tout sourire) Moi, c'est Flo !

Goku : Ah ouais, la cop's de Laure ! Moi, c'est ...

Flo (extasiée) : ... Goku ! T'es si choupi !

Sanzo/Gojyo (dont les cerveaux sont partis en route vers Jupiter !) : Choupi ? (Morts de rire) Goku est choupi ! (Sérieux) Ca craint !

Flo/Laure/Goku/Hakkai (en chœur) : Pourquoi ?

Sanzo : Détournement de mineur ...

Gojyo : ... ça coûte cher ...

Sanzo : ... dans le genre « hard » ...

Gojyo : ... quelques années de taule ...

Sanzo : ... plus l'amende !

Tous deux approuvèrent sentencieusement quand, venant par derrière, je leur envoya deux coups magistraux de baffeur. Droit dans le mur !

Flo (relaxée) : Ca fait un de ces biens !

Laure : FLO !

Sanzo et Gojyo crurent que quelqu'un prendrait enfin leur parti ... c'est mal connaître Laure et son sens pour le moins pratique.

Laure : Fais au moins gaffe au mur ! (Flo : Je disais quoi, déjà ?)

Flo (tout sourire) : Oki !

Goku (gambadant joyeusement vers la cuisine) : 'vais finir le frigo !

Hakkai (souriant) : On est pas sortis !

Laure : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Flo (désignant de l'index Gojyo qui était à nouveau axé sur sa « quête ») : A ta place, je ferai plutôt attention au dévaliseur de sous – vêtements.

Laure (hébétée et arrêtant sa « course au Goku » pour faire demi – tour) : Hein ?

Flo (hébétée à son tour !) : T'avais pas remarqué que Gojyo furetait dans tes fringues ?

Laure (haussant les épaules) : Avec tout ce remue – ménage ...

Flo (acquiescant) : Oui, c'est vrai que ...

Une autre phrase inachevée. La gentille petite Laure fut remplacée par une furie au regard noir quand elle vit de ses propres yeux THE coupable.

Flo (lui prêtant obligeamment le baffeur) : Je t'en prie !

Laure : Merci ! KAPPA PERVERS !

Une autre course poursuite commença.

Flo (s'asseyant sur le lit et faisant tournoyer les lunettes de Sanzo) : Pfff ! Epuisant tout ça ! Y a quelque chose qui manque mais, quoi ? (Réfléchissant) Laure frappe Gojyo ...

Laure (à chaque coup) : KAPPA PERVERS ! KAPPA PERVERS ! KAPPA PERVERS !

Gojyo : AIE ! AIE ! AIE !

Flo (en train de plier et déplier les branches des lunettes) : ... Goku et Hakkai sont dans la cuisine ...

Goku : MIAM ! SCRONTCH ! SLURP !

Hakkai : GOKU ! C'EST PAS UNE AUBERGE, ICI !

Flo (nettoyant les verres. Vieux réflexe !) : ... moi, je suis sur le lit. Je vois pas ! ZUTEUH !

Sanzo (encore incrusté dans le mur) : C'est peut – être moi ?

Flo (se frappant le front) : C'est ça ! (Le déscratchant du mur et lui rendant ses lunettes) Tu m'apprends à jouer au mah-jong ?

Sanzo (regardant rapidement le GROS bordel mis en place) : Pour ce qu'on a à faire d'autre !

FIN ?

Flo (continuant son délire) : S'ensuivit une partouze générale qui ...

Sanzo/Laure/Hakkai (se demandant comment j'ai pu les faire « atterrir » là – dedans et ce qu'ils ont dû faire d'horrible pour subir ça ! Cherchez pas, vous ne trouverez pas ! ) : FLO ! Goku (interrogeant) : Partouze ? Ca se mange ?

Gojyo (cherchant partout) : Partouze ? Où ça ?

Les mêmes : GOKU ! GOJYO !

Flo/Gojyo/Goku (haussant les épaules) : Si on peut même plus déconner !

Laure : Ch'uis pas contre la partouze, moi, du moment que ce soit qu'avec Gojyo !

Flo (sceptique) : Une partouze à deux ? Original !

Gojyo : J'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

Laure / Flo : Euh ... (brève concertation du regard) ... NON !

Sanzo : A force de vouloir se taper tout et n'importe quoi !

Laure : CH'UIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Flo (sadique) : T'inquiètes ! Il va payer !

Gojyo : Hein ?

Flo (redevenue « normale ») : C'est rien ! Toi, t'as été « sage », t'as rien à craindre ... quoi que !

Sanzo : Essaie pour voir !

Flo (tapotant sur son ordi) : ...

Sanzo : Tu fais quoi, là ?

Flo (tout sourire) : Rien, rien ! Juste une death fic éclair !

CLIC !

Sanzo : Enlève tes mains de cet ordi !

On pouvait voir sur l'écran du dit ordi : « Suite à ses nombreuses blessures, Sanzo mourut dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Flo : Un geste de plus, j'appuie sur « Entrer » et t'es mort ! Alors ?

Gojyo : Quelle tragédie !

Sanzo : OMAE WO KOROSU, BAKA !

Gojyo : T'oublies ton autre « souci », là !

Les deux se retournèrent vers moi.

Flo (baillant) : J'en ai marre, là ! Bon, allez, ça me fatigue !

J'appuie sur un bouton (celui pour éteindre l'ordi) et vis Sanzo se mettre les mains sur la tête comme si ça allait le protéger !

Sanzo : Ch'uis pas mort ?!

Flo : Ben non ! Ch'uis gentille ... aujourd'hui ! Mais ça va peut-être pas durer !

Sanzo (furieux) : Tu m'as foutu les jetons ... POUR QUE DALLE !

Flo (se repliant) : Mais ... Mais ... je te laisse tranquille et tu râles ! Si tu continues, je ...

Gojyo : Ton ordi est éteint, non ? Faut pas un certain temps pour le rallumer ?

Flo (voyant une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux du moine) : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Je pris la tangente, suivie par un Sanzo, armé de son baffeur, de son flingue et du sutra ... rien que ça ! Histoire d'être sûr de m'achever !

Pendant ce temps, Hakkai, Goku, Laure, hébétés devant tant de connerie, furent rejoints par Gojyo et entamèrent une partie de mah-jong sans se préoccuper de la pauvre petite Flo persécutée !

Sanzo : Abuses pas, tu veux ?

Flo : Oki, Sanzo sama !

Sanzo: Fous-toi de ma gueule aussi!

Flo (reprenant la fuite) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Sanzo : BAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Flo (satisfaite) : 1ère fic terminée !

Laure : Faudra peut-être expliquer comment ils ont atterri là ...

Flo : On va faire un pré à cette histoire !

Laure : ... et ce qu'ils deviennent par la suite !

Flo : On va faire un post à cette histoire !

Laure : Tu radotes pas un peu, là ? Pour Saiyuki, ça allait mais, le pire est à venir !

Flo : J'te le fais pas dire ! Niark niark !

Laure : Sadique et R, je suppose ?

Flo : Bingo !

Laure : Dire que je participe à ça et en étant consentante en plus !


End file.
